Generally, usage of portable communication devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have increased manifold over the recent years. Further, apart from use for communication, navigation, increasing productivity, and so forth, such devices are also used for providing entertainment to a user thereof. For example, the devices usually have applications that allow users to watch videos, read books, capture images and engage in social networking. Additionally, the devices may also have applications that allow users to play games.
Usually, the games may have an object (such as a character) that is controlled to complete various objectives of the game, such as collect rewards or eliminate other objects from the game. Conventionally, such objects are controlled by pressing one or more keys on a keypad associated with a device. However, with the introduction of smartphones having a touchscreen (and lacking the keypad associated with conventional mobile phones), control of such objects is associated with various problems.
For example, generally, part of an area of graphical user interface of a game is reserved for providing controls such as a virtual keyboard, one or more buttons for activating abilities possessed by the object and so forth. However, such reservation of the area of the graphical user interface reduces an area available for displaying elements and/or information associated with the game. Additionally, in an instance when the game employs complex gaming mechanics, the graphical user interface may be substantially blocked from view of the user due to placement of multiple fingers on the touchscreen. It will be appreciated that such problems result in a cumbersome gaming experience for the user.
Moreover, to overcome the problems, a game may employ simplified gaming mechanics such as limited controls, limited abilities possessed by the objects, auto-movement, auto-aiming, auto-firing, slow gameplay speed and so forth. Such simplification of the gaming mechanics makes for a less challenging, and consequently, a less enjoyable gaming experience for the user.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with gaming experience.